


All I Want For Christmas Is You

by itwasprongs



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Twelve Days of Jily Christmas, challenge
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 06:55:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13071507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itwasprongs/pseuds/itwasprongs
Summary: Twelve Days of Jily Christmas Challenge fics.





	1. i don't want to be alone tonight

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt #1: Wedding Day
> 
> Check out @twelvedaysofjilychristmas and @padfootdidit on tumblr.

They choose June and the sun is gold on her skin and when he wakes up he thinks he’s fallen into a dragon’s hoard. James watches her for a minute, hand ghosting along her cheek, brushing strands of hair behind her ear. He can’t believe it’s almost here.

“Morning,” she murmurs, and he smiles, closing the gap between them to press a kiss to her lips. “Your breath smells.”

“So does yours.” He whispers it into her neck, kissing down to her collarbone.

“We’re getting married tomorrow,” Lily rolls onto her back and he props himself up on his elbow beside her.

James can’t contain his smile, “finally.” 

The door bangs open and Sirius sighs dramatically as he realises that the covers are halfway down their bodies and they’re both naked. “ _Please_ ,” he collapses against the door frame, “there are _children_ in the house.”

“Don’t call Pete a child, you know it upsets him.”

“It’s almost as if that’s the point.” Sirius crosses his arms and raises his eyebrow until James and Lily concede and pull the duvet up over themselves. “Thank you. Now, get up, get dressed and get ready to get married. Breakfast is being served in ten.”

“I thought you didn’t care!” James yells as Sirius slams the door behind him.

His response comes without hesitation, “I don’t!”

“I guess we better get up them,” Lily stretches her arms above her head and he takes the opportunity to bury his face in her neck again.

“You know they’re not going to let us see each other until tomorrow morning once breakfast is finished don’t you?” The words tickle her throat and she gently pushes him away.

“You think you’ll be able to survive that long without me?”

“I’m marrying Lily Evans tomorrow. Anything’s possible.”

 - 

It is strange, not spending the day and night with each other. Usually the only time they’re apart these days is on missions. No one gives them any time to think about it though. James’ house is full and it’s enough of a task to keep them at either end of it, James confined to the East Wing and Lily to the West.

Euphemia flits between the two ends, keeping everything in order and occasionally forcing tasters down people’s throats, catching them unawares.

“You do know it’s an _intimate gathering_ don’t you mum?” James calls after her as she scurries away after attacking him with a spoonful of mousse. Judging from the amount of food he’s tried, she’s cooking for no less than a hundred.

The boys are spread across the library, Sirius browsing through the books on Latin poetry whilst Peter attempts to throw confetti into Remus’ tea. They’re meant to be working out the best way to set up the marquee but it’s simple magic and it’s much more interesting to just be together. If James closes his eyes, he can imagine that they’re third years again, sat in their dorm room after a long day of trying to annoy Filch.

“Are we going to le-“ Remus starts, only to be interrupted by James and Sirius at the same time.

“Anyone fancy a trip to the village?”

 

Marlene sees them leave, they’re sneaking not so great when the Potter household has about a hundred windows looking over every bit of surrounding land. “They’re off.” She announces to the room, spinning around with her hand stretched out. “Money please.”

“No way –“ Mary leaps up to look out the window but, sure enough, the four of them are running across the front lawn towards the protective perimeter. “Bloody Merlin.” She reaches into her pocket and hands Marlene two galleons. 

“I can’t believe you thought they’d last longer than an hour MacDonald,” Marlene tuts. 

“Amateur.” Lily laughs from her seat in front of the fireplace, not even looking up.

“If they’ve left, does that mean we can start drinking?” They’re meant to be making sure Lily’s dress fits, but it does and it’s a lot easier to just be together.

“I don’t see why not.” Mary flicks her wrist and the bottle of champagne on the table pops open and pours itself into three glasses. “To Lily and James.”

-

The day plays itself away and before long it’s the next morning and they’re disapparating, everyone crossing the perimeter in groups of no less than three.

Ideally, they would have married in the garden, or at Hogwarts if James’ drunken ramblings were anything to go off, but it was too dangerous. The whole Order was invited and it was too risky for everyone to be at a known location. So Wales it was.

Lily and Remus had found a perfect spot. Isolated and beautiful, there was a small cottage, abandoned or at least empty for the summer, on the edge of a meadow filled with dainty wild flowers. That’s where the girls wait whilst the boys set up the marquee in the meadow and Euphemia and Fleamont transport all the food and drink over with the help of their house elf.

Peter pulls chairs from thin air and orders them into rows, enough to fit the Order and a handful more, whilst Sirius and James magic an arch to stand in as an altar and Remus goes over the perimeter one more time.

“You sure about this?” Sirius asks as he and James lower their wands to admire their finished work.

 James looks at him, sharp. “What does that mean.”

Sirius’ shrugs. “Everyone else is. Isn’t it the best man’s job to make sure the groom doesn’t get cold feet?” 

“How are _your_ feet feeling?”

“Like they regret asking the question,” Sirius runs a hand through his hair and the gesture is so borrowed that James loses focus for a second. “You know what I think about Evans. You know what I think about you two together.” And, even though Sirius has never said, not outright, James does know. “Then you don’t need to ask how my feet are feeling.”

-

People begin to arrive as the sun sets, apparating outside the perimeter and answering Remus and Peter’s security questions as they pass through. Lily watches from the window as they take their seats, eyes flicking from person to person, looking for anything suspicious.

Nothing was going to go wrong. She knew this. But she couldn’t stop herself from worrying. All of them, together, in one place, it was dangerous. Dumbledore had almost told them they couldn’t invite everyone and then McGonagall had pulled him aside for a word. Lily spots the Transfiguration professor now, being wrapped up in a hug by James. Although she’s too far away to see McGonagall’s face, Lily knows she’s holding back a smile.

“Ready?” Remus’ voice makes her turn and she smiles at him, shrugging

“I think I’ve been ready for a while. What do you think?” She grabs at her dress and holds out the skirt, twirling for him.

“I think you look beautiful.”

She laughs, “thank you.”

He holds out her hand for her and she takes it, grateful that it’s him walking down her the aisle. As a girl, she’d always thought it would be her dad next to her on her wedding day but his death last year had taken that away from her.

Remus had been shocked when she asked, of course. But he’d said yes.

“You look good too. Very handsome,” she tells him as they walk down the stairs to join Marlene and Mary.

“I’ve heard the rumours about weddings, thought I’d put some effort in,” he pretends to puff out his chest and she rolls her eyes.

“Who knew the marauders could scrub up so well?” They’re wearing matching dress robes, the only difference the tiny animal footprints embroidered on their collars. You’d have to lean in closely to see them and Lily hadn’t been surprised to find out they were Sirius’ idea. 

“Everyone.” Marlene says, impatient. “Now hurry up, you can’t be late to your own wedding.” 

“They’re literally right outside Marls, it’s fine.” Lily reassures her bridesmaid.

“Well let’s get outside then.”

Mary shoves Marlene’s boquet into her hand and pushes her through the door, “Follow us in 20 seconds, okay? Good luck.” She gives Lily a bright smile and then follows Marlene who, unable to react now everyone seated has turned around to watch the cottage, is walking slowly towards the aisle. 

“20 seconds to run.” Remus whispers.

“You scared you’re going to lose Potter to me?”

“You know when you say ‘I do’ that you’re saying it to all four of us, Evans, don’t be daft.”

“I do.” She looks up at him with a grin and he nudges her shoulder.

“Time to go.”

The walk up the aisle felt like forever. It was only a few metres long but, it was too many metres away from him. She’s wearing snitch earrings and is pretty sure this is why James is crying when she reaches him at the altar.

“Look after her,” Remus says as he kisses Lily on the cheek then goes to stand behind Sirius. James manages a strangled ‘shut up’ before he snatches up Lily’s hand and pulls her in for a quick kiss.

Their guests titter but Lily doesn’t mind that he’s not meant to kiss her until later.

The minister clears his throat and James steps back, sheepish. “It’s been a while.”

“24 hours.” Sirius mutters behind him.

The minister clears his throat again and starts to talk, but Lily isn’t listening to any of it. She’s too busy staring at James, her fiancé, her James, her soon to be husband. She knows he isn’t listening to a word either because he’s too busy grinning and Lily has never loved a smile more.

“ –the rings.” Peter steps forward and they tear their eyes away from each other to accept the rings, simple gold bands with each other’s name inscribed on the inside.

It’s a haze as they slip the rings onto each other’s fingers and the minister gets them to repeat their vows, simple, muggle ones, and then suddenly they’re saying ‘I do’ and Lily realises she’s crying and laughing as James dips and kisses her, softly and furiously all at once.

She can hear clapping in the background but, as he pulls away, James whispers “I love you Mrs Potter,” into her ear and she hears that as loud as a crescendo, in her ear, in her veins, in her heart.

“Stop hogging the bride,” then Sirius is pulling them apart and scooping her up and spinning her around and it’s the first time she’s seen him smile in months and it’s brighter than all of the lanterns hovering above them.

“Give over Padfoot.” James calls and she’s back on the ground next to him, between her boys, and someone’s taking a photo but all she can see is James and all she can hear is their laughter and when McGonagall had told Dumbledore ‘it’s more than a wedding, it’s hope’ Lily hadn’t understood but, now, as Lily Potter, she does.


	2. since we've no place to go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt #3: my mum found out you had nowhere to go for christmas/the holidays and now you're sitting opposite me at family dinner

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The invite to stay rather than the actual staying. I may write a part two. 
> 
> Check out @twelvedaysofjilychristmas and @padfootdidit on tumblr.

Lily had only mentioned it because she was still trying to process it herself. She had nowhere to go for Christmas. It was a new feeling, knowing she wasn’t welcome at home. Even after she and Petunia had drifted apart – to put it lightly – Christmas was a family thing, a moment to forget being called a ‘freak’ and just simply be sisters. Mrs Evans would spend all week preparing dinner and the house would smell delicious from the moment they jumped out of bed at five in the morning to rifle through their stockings to the moment they fell asleep in the sitting room, nestled together on the sofa. Mr Evans would tease and hint and never give in to their demands to know what presents they had this year. He’d cheat when he pulled the cracker, laugh at every bad pun and ruffle their hair like they were six again. It was routine.

Now though, now their parents were dead, Petunia didn’t have any reason to even try and be civil. She had written to Lily, explicitly telling her that she was putting the house up for sale and moving in with Vernon and Lily wasn’t welcome. Her childhood home gone, just like that. Family Christmases over, at Petunia’s word.

James had asked her her plans for Christmas the next day and that had been the first time she’d said it aloud. “I’m just going to stay here.” 

The invitation had come a week later.

_Dear Lily,_

_I know we have never met before but James has spoken, at length, about you and so it feels like we’re old friends. Thus, Fleamont and I decided it was high time we meet the girl who has our son spewing sonnets!_

_We understand Christmas is often busy so, of course, if you already have plans don’t fret. If you don’t though, we would love to invite you to spend some of Christmas with us. There’s lots of room for you here and I always cook enough to feed an army, even though there’s only the four of us._

_Please let James know your answer and he’ll pass it on to me. All the best with the last few weeks of school!_

_With love,_

_Euphemia Potter_

As soon as she read it she marched up to the boys’ dormitory and barged in without knocking. Sirius, who was standing half naked by the bathroom inspecting something on his arm, shrieked and dived behind the curtains on the nearest four poster. Remus and Peter, who were trawling through three heavy tomes on the bed closest to the door scrambled to hide the titles and flashed her smiles.

“Evans! What a lovely surprise.” Remus said. 

“I don’t care what you’re doing, don’t worry. Where’s Potter?”

“Probably _not_ barging into _your_ room unannounced,” Sirius’ voice was muffled from behind the red curtains.

“I believe he’s helping out a few third years with their Transfiguration,” Peter supplied.

Lily rolled her eyes, “Of course. Well, if you don’t mind I’m going to sit here and wait for him.”

“I mind. I definitely mind,” Sirius’ head finally poked out from between the curtains and he pouted when he saw she had perched on the end of James’ bed.

“I’m not sure we have a choice, Padfoot.” Remus shrugged and, carefully keeping the titles hidden still, piled up his and Peter’s books. 

“What’s that?” Asked Peter, pointing at the parchment in Lily’s hand.

For a moment, Lily considered whether or not she should tell them. Then, her annoyance decided for her, “A letter, from James’ mum inviting me to have Christmas dinner with them.”

In the next second, the letter had shot out of her hand and landed in Sirius’ outstretched one. Lily hadn’t even noticed him pick up his wand. “What the _fuck_. No one has mentioned this to me!” 

“You have nothing to worry about Black, I won’t be coming.”

“You’re turning down Euphemia?” Sirius asked, suddenly petulant.

“Potter invaded my privacy –“

“He asked what you were doing for Christmas and you willingly offered up an answer, hardly an invasion.”

Lily looked sharply at Remus. “How do –“

“He told us. It’s quite big news when you two have a conversation. In his eyes anyway.”

Lily cheeks heated up and she quickly pulled her wand from her bun in an attempt to hide her blush. “ _Accio.”_ She muttered and the letter flew back to her. “Well, he shouldn’t have told Euphemia so I’m going to sit here and wait for him. Thank you very much.”

 

James arrived an hour later, surprised to walk in on his three best mates all huddled on one bed whilst Lily was sat on his. 

“Hullo,” he said, with a hand in his hair.

“Finally,” Lily leapt up and shoved the letter into his chest, “why in Merlin’s name did you tell your mother?”

“I don’t know what’s going on.” James declared, simply, hoping he could find safety with Sirius, Remus and Peter. They just shrugged and huddled back around whatever they were pouring over.

“Your mum has invited me to Christmas dinner.”

“Has she?” James opened up the parchment and read it quickly. “Well, I didn’t tell her to do _that_.” 

Lily paused, “oh.”

“I just told her you didn’t have anywhere to go, and that –“

“I’m staying _here_ , that’s _somewhere_.”

“You know what I mean.” James folded up the parchment and handed it back to her. “You don’t have to come.”

“She’s not going to.” Sirius said, without looking over his shoulder. “She’s already said so. 

“Oh.” James’ hand raked through his hair. “Well then. Why?” 

Lily hadn’t bargained on being asked why. It was a place to go for Christmas. She and Potter were friends now. Even Black tolerated her. The Incident was in the past, they’d moved on. “I, I –“ She turned the parchment over in her hands, “didn’t appreciate you talking about me to your mum. Anyway, it’s dinner, so I’m going to go.” She dodged around him before he could say anything, and Sirius’ comment of “Not much of a reason.” goes unheard by her.

 

Later, when the boys have finally drifted to sleep at about three in the morning, James heard a tapping at the window. He looked through the curtains and saw Marlene’s owl, Hodge Podge, staring at him through the window. James stepped out of bed, quietly, and opened the window. The tawny owl hopped through, stuck out his leg and ruffled his feathers to tell him to _hurry up_. James untied the parchment from around the bird’s leg and watched as the owl flew away without waiting for anything.

 

_Potter,_

_Tell your mum I’ll be there for Christmas dinner._

_Evans_

_P.S This doesn’t mean anything_  

He read the note over and over again once he was back in bed. She was daft, she truly was but it made the butterflies in his stomach even more active just thinking about how daft she was. He’d be spending Christmas with Lily Evans. 

_Merlin. Now I have to buy her a present._


	3. let your heart be light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #5: marauder christmas prank(s)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A social media + muggle au. They're in sixth form and this is pre jily dating but when they're friends.
> 
> Check out @twelvedaysofjilychristmas and @padfootdidit on tumblr.

_Prongs_ to _pls tell me what the chem homework was:_ where is everyone? 

 _Padfoot (owes remus £3):_ who are you

 _Wormy:_ new number who dis

 _Moony:_ The person you are trying to call is currently unavailable. Please leave your message after the tone.

 _Prongs:_ fuck all of u

 _Prongs:_ I’m gonna tell mum not to invite any of u to xmas dinner

 _Padfoot (who owes remus £3)_ removed _Prongs_ from the chat.

_-_

To: All Sixth Form

From: M. McGonagall

Subject: Last Day

Dear Students,

Ahead of the last day I would just like to remind you all that the timetable will be as normal and lessons will not be ‘parties’. Please refrain from asking teachers to watch Christmas movies and do not bring in any confectionary.

You have mocks when you come back from the holidays and this last week is just as important as any other.

Students are also reminded that any detentions given out this week will be completed in the new term and that, as the top of the school, you should be setting an example to the younger years.

Happy holidays,

Professor McGonagall

-

 _die hard IS a christmas film_ sent a screenshot to _remember to tell Euphemia that pete is veggie now_

 _die hard IS a christmas film:_ @ us next time Minnie

 _die hard can suck my balls:_ she’s just bitter she’s not invited to the potter’s for christmas

 _die hard IS NOT A CHRISTMAS FILM SIRIUS:_ isnt everyone remus, isn’t everyone

 _can we just watch love actually pls:_ I would invite Minnie

 _can we just watch love actually pls:_ but feel like that is detention earning material

 _can we just watch love actually pls:_ and want to start the new year with a clean slate

 _die hard IS a christmas film:_ u r already head boy u pussi

 _can we just watch love actually pls:_ blocked

 _die hard can suck my balls:_ are u even meant to get detentions if you’re head boy

 _can we just watch love actually pls:_ i mean

 _can we just watch love actually pls:_ ive had 12 already this term so….  clearly the answer is yes

 _die hard IS NOT A CHRISTMAS FILM SIRIUS:_ how are u head boy again

 _can we just watch love actually pls:_ not sure

 _can we just watch love actually pls:_ evans seems to know why tho, ask her

 _die hard IS a christmas film:_ ooooooh evans

 _die hard IS a christmas film:_ think I just threw up in my mouth

 _die hard can suck my balls:_ anyway

 _die hard can suck my balls:_ speaking of detention earning material 

 _die hard can suck my balls:_ are we all set for tomorrow

 _die hard IS NOT A CHRISTMAS FILM SIRIUS:_ wrong chat

-

 _the mastermind_ to _Official Marauder BusinessTM_ : so

 _the mastermind:_ are we all set for tomorrow

 _the muscle:_ i think so

 _the brains:_ if pete bought the Thing then yes

 _the mastermind:_ codenames Sirius

 _the mastermind:_ o fuck

 _the mastermind:_ codenames *Mariah

 _the brains:_ fine

 _the brains:_ if ***George bought the Thing then yes

 _the muscle:_ what’s the Thing again

 _the brains:_ gdi james pull ur shit together

 _the brains:_ i mean

 _the brains:_ gdi Buble 

 _the muscle:_ sorry, ive got loads of head stuff going on

 _the brains:_ pls don’t discuss urs and evans sex life in the Official Marauder BusinessTM chat

 _the mastermind:_ the Thing is the suit

 _the hacker:_ got it

 _the mastermind:_ right then

 _the mastermind:_ everyone needs to get out of 4th period

 _the brains:_ I have already planned, scripted and rehearsed my exit 

 _the brains:_ Euphemia said it was very good

 _the hacker:_ Euphemia also said james’ hair looked nice after Sirius cut it in his sleep

 _the hacker:_ so she’s hardly reliable 

 _the hacker:_ also my exit technique is a simple ‘may I please go to the toilet professor slughorn’

 _the muscle:_ my hair looked good 

 _the muscle:_ also slughorn hates u so good luck with that

 _the hacker:_ nah evans has been helping me with my homework so I’m growing on him 

 _the muscle:_ she wouldn’t help me!!!!!

 _the brains:_ ha.

 _the mastermind:_ how r u getting out Buble

 _the muscle:_ head business excuse

 _the brains:_ that’s cheating 

 _the muscle:_ so is George getting help from evans w his homework!! 

 _the brains:_ relevant?

 _the brains:_ no 

 _the mastermind:_ well I have a perfectly forged doctors note so, all going well, I should see u all outside flich’s favourite storage cupboard five minutes after the bell

 _the muscle:_ roger that

 _the brains:_ yessir 

 _the hacker:_ sure thang

-

 _the mastermind_ to _Official Marauder BusinessTM:_ where the fuck r u Agatha

-

 _the best head_ to _the best head GIVER:_ potter

 _the best head GIVER:_ yes evans

 _the best head:_ is the reason peter desperately needs the toilet something to do with you

 _the best head GIVER:_ evans I hate to break it to you but I really don’t know anything about peter’s bladder

 _the best head:_ potter

 _the beast head GIVER:_ yes evans 

 _the best head:_ is the reason peter desperately needs the toilet going to mean I don’t have to go to 6th period maths

 _the best head GIVER:_ what if the answer is yes

 _the best head:_ I can get peter out of here in less than 30 seconds

 _the best head GIVER:_ then yes

 _the best head:_ on it

-

 _the hacker:_ evans is amazing

 _the hacker:_ I am in AWE

 _the hacker:_ seriously guys

 _the hacker:_ u should have seen it

 _the hacker:_ I am in LOVE

 _the brains:_ we don’t need another evans fan 

 _the brains:_ find another ginger to fawn over

 _the brains:_ also hurry the fuck up

 _the hacker:_ im here

-

 _the best head_ to _the best head GIVER_ : this was u???

 _the best head:_ I

 _the best head:_ potter bloody hell

 _the best head:_ this is amazing

 _the best head:_ I can see mcgongall smiling

 _the best head:_ u r definitely still getting detentions though

-

 _the muscle_ sent a screenshot to _Official Marauder BusinessTM_.

 _the muscle:_ we have evans’ approval

 _the brains:_ did we need it?

 _the brains_ : no

-

 _Sirius Black_ to _Lily Evans_ : it was my idea

-

 _the best head GIVER_ to _the best head:_ u were right

 _the best head GIVER:_ we got detentions

 _the best head GIVER:_ but also she posed for a picture with the reindeer so really

 _the beast head GIVER:_ she doesn’t have a leg to stand on

 _the beast head GIVER:_ and Dumbledore has asked the ice rink people if they can keep it here for the junior school fete this weekend

 _the best head:_ how did u even do it

 _the best head GIVER:_ a magician never reveals his secrets

 _the best head:_ u r an Arse potter

 _the best head GIVER:_ beat me in the mince pie eating competition and I’ll tell u 

 _the best head:_ u r going DOWN

 _the best head GIVER:_ I knew u would want to test my nickname out eventually

 _the best head:_ blocked

 _the best head:_ (I’ll be by the mince pies in 5)


End file.
